The Adventures of Alexa and Dwight
by alexagirl18
Summary: My beta went missing, so I recruited Dwight from Dalton to help find her... something I did when my beta wasn't answering my messages.  Dalton verse.  Crack fic... :P
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Alexa & Dwight**

**Author's Note: So, the other day, I messaged my beta, D. H. Spy so she could beta something for me, and… SHE WAS GONE! And she is **_**always**_** there. So, in her absence, I wrote this, which I suppose is like a script or conversation between me (Alexa) and Dwight, one of the many awesome characters from CP Coulter's "Dalton", which you should go and read if you haven't already. **

**There will be around 3 parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dwight, he belongs to CP Coulter, I kinda own Alexa, because, well, she is me and I think my beta owns herself…**

**Part 1**

Alexa: Dwight! Dwight! We have to save D. H.!  
>(enter Dwight)<br>Dwight: OK, I'll get my holy water sprayer and grab some rock salt and let's get going.  
>Alexa: OK, but keep the rock salt away from Blaine's face.<br>Dwight: (looks confused) OK, then...  
>Alexa: To England!<br>Dwight: W-w-wait, we're going to England? But I haven't even got the correct defense mechanisms against the English spirits! (pulls on extra medallion) OK, TO ENGLAND!

* * *

><p>(in England)<br>Alexa: No, Dwight, the door is here, that's a trampoline.  
>(enter Jeff – Jeff is D. H.'s dog)<br>Dwight: Ohmigod, DEMON DOG! (Starts spraying holy water at Jeff.) Quick, to the salt circle! (grabs Alexa's hand and pulls Alexa onto the trampoline)  
>Alexa: That's just her dog.<br>Dwight: HELP ME SPREAD THE SALT! (hands Alexa handful of rock salt and begins to draw a circle around the edge of the trampoline with it)  
>Alexa: Dwight, come on! We must save D. H.!<br>Dwight: Oh yeah...  
>Alexa: JEFF! AS YOUR OVERLORD I COMMAND YOU TO FALL ASLEEP!<br>(Jeff falls asleep)  
>Dwight: (shocked) We need to hang out more.<br>Alexa: Too right. (drags Dwight to the door)

Dwight: Now, how do we get in? If I can shimmy up that drain pipe then we can get on the roof and-  
>Alexa: Or we can ring the doorbell.<br>Dwight: You make this mission so boring. (throws salt onto welcome mat for good measure)

(stands there for a minute, no one answers. Dwight begins to water the plants with his holy water)  
>Alexa: Maybe they went out... (tries door) Dwight, it's open.<br>(opens door)  
>Alexa: Dwight? Dwight! No, it's just a shed! (pulls Dwight into house)<br>Dwight: It's dark in here. (whips out torch)  
>Alexa: (switches light switch on)<br>Dwight: (switches off torch) You're no fun.  
>Alexa: I think they're out...<br>Dwight: What if the evil English spirits got them? What if there's a secret chamber under the house, and- (looks at tap and starts speaking Parseltongue)  
>Alexa: I'm fairly sure that's just a tap.<br>Dwight: As I said, you're no fun.  
>Alexa: Hey look... (looks at fridge) There's a message.<br>Dwight: (reads off fridge) HELP CA? What's "help ca"?  
>Alexa: I don't know... But maybe it was supposed to say "help me".<br>Dwight: I don't like this place. What's that noise?  
>Alexa: It's just Jeff.<br>Dwight: No... THAT noise...?

Alexa: Oh...  
>Dwight: Run?<br>Alexa: Run.  
>(they run)<p>

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I hope this makes sense… it has been beta-d, but then I used the "Replace" button to change where I'd written "Me" to "Alexa". So it then changed EVERYTHING that contained "me" to "Alexa"… so "some" became "soAlexa" and "medallion" became "Alexadallion" (personal favourite). So, if there's any errors, my apologies…**

**The bit about me being Jeff's overlord… whenever me and my friend Lily go over to D.H.'s house, we have an argument over who is his overlord. Yeah, we're normal… :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Alexa & Dwight**

**Author's Note: So, hi, I'm back. Shortly after the previous part was written, my beta came back, she'd been out shopping. So the next time she disappeared, I wrote this… It follows on from last time.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… the disclaimer I wrote last time applies to this again… it was the weirdest disclaimer I have ever written.**

**Part 2**

Alexa: DWIGHT! MIND OUT FOR THE- (Dwight runs into stair gate) stair gate…

Dwight: (gets up, rubbing arm) Well that hurt. (pulls out plaster from pocket and puts it on cut)

Alexa: Plasters?

Dwight: I live in the same dorm as Reed.

Alexa: Oh. Right, where were we?

Dwight: We were running and screaming.

Alexa: Oh yeah.

(Dwight and I resume running and screaming)

Alexa: Quick! Upstairs! (pulls Dwight upstairs)

Dwight: I knew we never should have come here! Why did I agree to come with you?

Alexa: Because I'm awesome and I have that video of you…

Dwight: (blushes) Let's not talk about that!

Alexa: There's someone in her room. Let's go in.

Dwight: (holds up holy water and kicks open door) It's dark in here. (flicks on torch)

Alexa: (flicks on light switch)

Dwight: Do you always have to do that? *grumble*

Alexa: There's no one in here.

Dwight: Can we go then?

Alexa: Wait… ohmygod…

Dwight: What is it? (looks) Oh…

**So, my beta came back again, so I left in on a cliffhanger… again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Alexa & Dwight**

**Author's Note: So, this concludes The Adventures of Alexa & Dwight… for now. I don't know, I might write some more if my beta ever disappears again.**

**Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer. Also, I don't own Grant Gustin.**

Dwight: (looking over D. H., who is lying on the floor) Is she… alive?

Alexa: (prods D. H.) I… think so. Wait… (picks up D. H.'s laptop) Thought so…

Dwight: What is it?

Alexa: Grant Gustin dancing to Moves Like Jagger.

Dwight: So, she's… fainted?

Alexa: Uh-huh.

Dwight: So… how do we wake her up?

Alexa: (presses play on video, Moves Like Jagger starts to play and Grant begins dancing)

D. H.: (opens eyes) Grant?

Dwight: *eye roll*

Alexa: *facepalm*

D. H.: (sits up) Yay! Grant!

Dwight: I came all this way… defeated all these evil spirits… had to eat airline food… for this?

Alexa: Yes, yes you did.

Dwight: OK, I'll be in the Impala… (disappears to sit in his car, loud rock music can be heard through the window)

Alexa: (joins D. H. to watch Grant Gustin dance about)

**In case you haven't guessed, my beta is in love with Grant Gustin, and she loves this video. If you haven't seen it, then just type "Grant Gustin Dancing" into YouTube and it should come up.**

**Also, the *facepalm*, it's kinda my thing… I do it all the time. :D**


	4. BONUS CHAPTER YAY!

**The Adventures of Alexa & Dwight**

**Author's Note: Yeah, so I realised that I never really explained the whole "help ca" thing from the first part, so here it is…**

**BONUS CHAPTER YAY!**

Alexa: (video finishes) OK, I should really get going.

D. H.: OK…

Alexa: But… why does your fridge say "help ca" on it? We thought it was meant to say "help me".

D. H.: "Help ca"? Oh, it's supposed to say "hell ca"! As in "Redvines, what they **hell ca**n't they do?"

Alexa: Oh… well, bye then!

D. H.: Bye!

Alexa: (leaves and goes to look for Dwight) Dwight? Dwight! No! Dwight! Stop exorcising the house!

**My beta does actually have this written on her fridge…**


End file.
